The OtherSide
by Melody Pianissima
Summary: After their deaths Luigi and Waluigi remain ghosts, unsure of exactly why they died. They want to return to the living and gain the help of some of Luigi’s ghostly friends.
1. Chapter 1

**The Otherside.**

**Summary:** After their deaths Luigi and Waluigi remain ghosts, unsure of exactly why they died. They want to return to the living and gain the help of some of Luigi's ghostly friends.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, whom are from the Mario and Luigi's Mansion games respectively.

**1. The Beginning**

The Mushroom Kingdom church was usually a lonely and quiet place. However today was a different story. Many of the Kingdoms people had came out in force to pay their respects to a highly regarded person, a person whom they all came to love and cherish. A freshly dug grave awaited it's coffin. People gathered around the graveside to prepare to say goodbye. The Princess Peach stood side by side with her long time partner as he stood in a sorrowful silence. The Princess Daisy silently wept as she thought about all the important and random things she'd miss out on.

Today was the day they buried Luigi Mario. The younger brother of Mario, Partner of Daisy, Friend of Peach and friend to many. There was also someone else who was never going to be around. Luigi's long time rival and cousin Waluigi, is now also deceased. The coffin that encased Luigi's lifeless body was lowered into the ground and words were said. Down at the graveside it was Daisy's turn to speak, which she did so with tears. As she spoke she felt a cold shiver rip through the proceedings and stopped talking for a moment. She looked at the crowd and gave a dry little laugh.

"It's almost as though he's here with me now," She said with a sniffle. After that small sentence she stepped down and rejoined her friends. Little did she know it, but Daisy wasn't half far from the truth. Two other people had tagged along to watch the funeral.

"Flaming hell, this is so boring!" Whined Waluigi.

"Shush, you didn't have to come!" Retorted Luigi ruefully.

"Don't tell me your actually enjoying your own funeral?" Waluigi asked with a smirk.

"You went to yours, didn't you?" Luigi asked feeling slightly hard done by. It was bad enough to be dead but to be dead at the same time as Waluigi. It wasn't good.

"Yes but I wanted to see if any one actually went," Waluigi conceded. It was true; he had gone along the previous day, only to be slightly disappointed.

"Anyone go?" Luigi queried.

"Nope," Waluigi said scowling, folding his arms.

"Not even Wario?" Luigi asked in surprise.

"Heck did he! No free food. He's come to yours though I see! Look!" Waluigi said angrily. Luigi guessed he was a little hurt by his brother's rejection. And he was right, Wario was indeed there.

"But there's no free food," Luigi said thoughtfully. Instantly he regretted saying it because Waluigi glared at him.

"Oh great. Superb! My own brother fails to turn up to my funeral but sees it fit to go to yours?" He ranted on. In annoyance he went to punch a near by tree but fell straight through it. He stood up right again and scowled.

"I hate being a ghost and I hate being dead!" He whined. Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Why couldn't I have crossed over?" He moaned. Luigi thought he had a reasonable answer to this.

"Well I suppose heaven didn't allow you cause your cruel, rude, bitter, angry, spiteful, nasty, almost evil..." He stopped listing things when he saw Waluigi's irate face.

"Oh and you couldn't fit into Hell because basically your just a rip off evil guy," Luigi concluded with a grin. Being a ghost Waluigi couldn't actually hurt him.

"Excuse me? Rip off?.." Waluigi said taken aback.

"Yeah! You're just like Wario, but he hit the scene first," Luigi told him. He received a stern glare.

"Need I mention Mario?" Waluigi argued. Luigi quietened down.

"Besides all that's a load of crap. You're a ghost and you were a goody two shoes! So explain that?" Waluigi said triumphantly. Luigi thought it over.

"Perhaps we're not finished on this planet yet? Perhaps we have greater things in store?" Luigi said, Waluigi just snorted with laughter. Luigi shook his head and glanced back over to the funeral. Everyone had gone. He glared at Waluigi and stomped off to find them.

They had a small trek to Peach's castle where apparently a wake was being held. Luigi wanted to go over to Daisy. To be near her, just to see her. He was about to go over and sit near her, even though he knew she couldn't hear him or see him. Waluigi interrupted him.

"Hey, isn't that your boyfriend E. Gadd?" Waluigi asked with a smirk.

"What? He's not my…oh forget it. Yes it is. Why?" Luigi answered hotly.

"Cause he could bring us back to life. If he can put ghosts into paintings surely he could help us? I-do-not-want-to-be-dead-any-longer-got-that!" Waluigi said through gritted teeth. If Luigi wanted to play about being dead then that was fine, but Waluigi wasn't going to sit there.

"He probably could if he wanted to, but he might be tempted just to stick you in a painting," Luigi said.

"Fine, be like that. But when I'm alive again don't expect me to send any messages to Daisy!" Waluigi snapped as he left Luigi where he was. He marched straight over to where the Professor was standing. Luigi shook his head and swiftly followed.

When he caught up with his rival, Luigi had to hold back a bit of laughter as he watched Waluigi try to get the Professor to notice him. Finally he could hold it in no more.

"And what are you laughing at!" He snapped.

"Seriously? You are a bit of a plank. You're a ghost, he cant hear you or see you, fool," Luigi said grinning at his rivals obvious stupidity.

"Oh shut up," Waluigi huffed.

"I have an idea though," Luigi murmured thoughtfully.

"Which is?"

"We go to my mansion and it's quite possible the ghosts that live there can help us out in contacting the professor! I'm sure Melody, Slim or someone could be of assistance," Luigi told him.

"Fine lets go!" Waluigi said, thinking that for once Luigi was of some use.

"Wait, I want to see Daisy first," Luigi said sadly looking over at his loved one. Waluigi scowled.

"Well you've seen her let's go!" He whined impatiently.

"But what if she forgets me?" Luigi asked sadly.

"She can't see you now so it makes no difference. Besides if she really is your true love she'll never forget you, idiot, now come on!" Waluigi answered. Luigi nodded and followed him out of Peach's castle and into the sunlight.

"Argh, I hate sunny days!" Waluigi whined again. Luigi shot him a quick glare.

"C'mon then lets head to the mansion," Luigi said as he started to walk off. Waluigi quickly followed. It took them a while to get there and Waluigi moaned all the way. Luigi silently asked the lord why of all people did he have to be stuck with him.

After a long walk they reached the Mansion. Luigi hadn't been there for about two weeks. He'd been dead and stuck with Waluigi. He walked through the wall, which he found to be an odd experience. The door at Peach's castle was open so he hadn't needed to walk thought walls, much to his relief.

"This place is yours!" Waluigi asked incredulously. Luigi nodded. The first ghost they came across was Shivers. He had a double take when he saw Luigi. He then smiled warmly and bowed down in greeting.

"Master Luigi! You're back!" The ghost said happily. He then looked at Luigi a little bit harder and tried to figure out what was different.

"Hmm, You've had your hat cleaned?" He asked. Luigi grinned and shook his head.

"Shoes polished?"

"Hair cut?" He carried on trying to guess.

"He's dead you fool!" Cried Waluigi. Luigi shot him another angry glance.

"Oh my, Master Luigi! I am sorry!" Shivers said feeling a little embarrassed.

"That's alright Shivers and please call me Luigi. By the way is Melody around?" Luigi asked looking up the stairs in hope. Shivers nodded and called for Melody. A female's voice beckoned them to go into the music room. Shivers lead them to the music room. Waluigi whined a bit more about women, music and his dislike for both. Luigi instantly told him to shut up.

The three of them entered the music room to find Melody on the piano. Melody had long blonde hair and wore a pink nightshirt. Upon hearing the three enter her music room Melody spun round and smiled, happy to see Luigi.

"Hey Luigi! You're home!" She cried in a singsong tone. Waluigi rolled his eyes.

"I learnt a new song for the piano!" She cried merrily.

"Excellent. You'll have to play it for me later. But listen we have a small problem..." Luigi told the music-loving ghost.

"I think you'll find it's quite a large problem! You know? Seeing as we are dead!" Waluigi said annoyed. It was the first time he'd spoken in front of Melody. Melody eyed him curiously.

"Oh! And who is this over grown pixie?" Melody asked Luigi with a frown.

"Over grown what!" Waluigi snapped. Luigi tried to conceal his smirk.

"Are you deaf or something? I get a real bad vibe about you," Melody said testily. Waluigi glared at her and pointed at the piano.

"It's seems I'm not the only one who's deaf!" He bit back. Melody floated over to him with a curled up fist. Thinking she couldn't hurt him Waluigi stood there looking smug. However Melody had been in the ghost world long enough to concentrate on hitting objects that she punch Waluigi straight in the nose. He looked at her in shock as she return to her seat in front of the piano.

"Right erm, I'll leave you to it Master Luigi," Shivers said as he scurried out the door.

"Calm it you two," Luigi said, both warring ghosts looked at him. Melody nodded but Waluigi scowled.

"Right Melody, this is my cousin Waluigi," Luigi told her, Melody nodded.

"Right then, Luigi what can I do for you?" She asked nicely with a sweet smile.

"Well see, the thing is only you ghosts can see us. Humans can't and we need you to get in contact with the Professor for me," Luigi explained.

"That's odd," Melody thought out loud.

"What's odd Melody?" Luigi asked curiously.

"Well, it's just uncommon for the dead to stay behind as ghosts and not been seen by anyone, that's all," She answered

"Really?" Waluigi said sarcastically. Melody glared at him, ignoring him she looked at Luigi.

"There must be a reason for it, but any way I shall contact the Professor when he gets back from where ever he is," She said.

"The Professor is at my wake as we speak," Luigi said with a wry grin. Melody looked at him in pity.

"We'll just have to wait then," She sighed. The three ghosts stayed in the music room waiting for the Professor to return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Biff, Neville and Clairvoya. **

The three ghosts sat waiting patiently for the Professor to return. The wait was taking a fair amount of time so Melody decided to teach Luigi how to move things. Waluigi didn't see the point in this. He didn't plan on being dead all that long.

Melody fetched a small plastic cup that belonged to Luigi himself and placed it on her piano. She told Luigi to come up close and study the cup, which he did.

"Right Luigi, I want you to concentrate on that very cup," She said in her melodious tone. Luigi looked at it and focused hard.

"Good. Just imagine you are holding it," She instructed. Luigi did so.

"Excellent, now try touching it... feel anything?" She asked hopefully. Obviously she didn't expect him to crack it straight away. Luigi lifted up his hand and moved it towards the cup. His hand went straight through the cup. Feeling disappointed he turned to Melody, who smiled encouragingly.

"It's okay. I didn't master it on my first attempt either," She told him. Waluigi laughed sarcastically. Melody glared at him, she turned her attention back on Luigi.

"Is he always like this?" She asked. Luigi nodded. Melody looked at the cup and told Luigi to keep trying. After his tenth attempt Luigi mastered touching the cup. He was so delighted by this that he made Melody feel proud that she had been able to help.

"Melody my dear! I have some bad news, I need you down stairs," Came a voice from behind them. All three ghosts spun round to see the professor standing there.

"Oh are we glad to see you!" Melody said happily. The Professor lifted an eyebrow up at Melody.

"We?" He asked. Melody nodded.

"Yup! Luigi's here!" She said pointing over to the piano. The Professor looked past Melody and saw nothing.

"This is not the time to be pulling pranks Melody, Luigi is dead," The Professor told her sharply.

"I know that silly. He's a ghost, him and his cousin. But you can't see them!" Melody tried to explain. The Professor didn't believe her though. A little irritated that he didn't believe her Melody turned round to look at Luigi with the cup and then she smiled.

"Okay, if you don't believe me, watch the cup...Luigi if you will try and move the cup," She said. Luigi looked at her, he hadn't successfully moved the cup yet and didn't really want to let her down. He tried anyway and concentrated really hard. To his and Melody's surprise he actually managed to move the cup a fraction. The Professor jumped in shock.

"Luigi is over there?" He whispered. Melody nodded.

"Only ghosts can see them though. It's a bit odd dont'ya think?" She asked and the Professor furrowed his brow and nodded. Luigi walked over to where Melody and the Professor stood, Waluigi shortly followed.

"Melody, ask the Professor if there is any way in which he can restore life?" Luigi told Melody. She nodded.

"Professor, Luigi asked if there was any way in which you could restore him and Waluigi back to life? It would be helpful for me too, because I don't think I want to spend my afterlife with Waluigi near by," Melody asked the Professor who smiled sympathetically. His smile didn't last long and he answered Melody.

"I'm afraid my dear that it took me a while just to get some of you out of your paintings. I'm not sure there is a way back from death. It's just so unethical," The Professor pondered.

"But is it possible?" Melody asked. Luigi and Waluigi paid great attention to the Professor's words.

"I believe it may be so. But I would be tampering with the way life was intended. I'll see what I can do," The Professor said. Luigi didn't think that he sounded to hopeful on the subject. The Professor bid his goodbye and headed straight down to the laboratory. Melody turned round to face Luigi and Waluigi.

"Looks like you may be stuck like this for a while guys," She said sadly.

"So what do we do now? This could take forever!" Waluigi asked. Luigi shrugged.

"We erm, just blend in with the dead?" Was his only suggestion, Melody studied them hard. She bit her lip as she thought about his words.

"If you want to blend in with the dead then you'll have to behave like the dead..." She said looking at Waluigi with great curiosity.

"How...?" Luigi asked with fear in his voice. Being dead to the world he knew had now started to sink in. How would he cope in a situation he feared most?

"Well Luigi, you're already on your way. You need to get the hang of floating around; moving things and we shall probably consult the professor on this from time to time... I suppose," Melody assured them. Luigi nodded. That sounded okay so far.

"I guess we'll need a little help..." Melody suggested, Luigi agreed, the more help the better.

"Neville could help research on why only ghosts could see us," Luigi said thinking of the other residents of the mansion. Professor E. Gadd had brought most of them back from paintings. Only the ones he felt that would be grateful and would make okay companions.

"Yes! And also Madam Clairvoya! She would help I'm sure... I could also ask Biff!" Melody said excitedly and before anyone else could say anything Melody whirled off out of the room.

"Bit mental that one..." Waluigi muttered.

It took Melody half an hour to return. She came through the door with two other ghosts. Luigi smiled instantly when he saw the familiar ghosts. The first ghost to come behind Melody was a tall, broad blonde haired male ghost. A red tank top covered the muscled torso of his body. He came in and nodded at Luigi. Following the male a female ghost wandered in. It was hard to form an opinion of her appearance, when her face was covered. She had a mystic glow about her aura. Like the male she also had blonde hair and she also carried a crystal ball. Waluigi looked at her and instantly thought she looked a bit insane.

Melody introduced the ghosts as Biff Atlas and Madam Clairvoya. Luigi of course already knew the ghosts but the introduction was purely for Waluigi's purposes.

"Ah Luigi, you have came over to the cold side...have you not?" Madam Clairvoya whispered in a bare audible tone.

"Any way, we are here to help you grasp the whole ghostly thing. I myself will be helping you move objects. Melody has already told me that you can touch objects Luigi, but she feels I may be more suited to teaching you the ways of supernatural contact," Biff told Luigi and Waluigi. Luigi nodded in agreement. Waluigi was less likely to play up with Biff. Melody was about to speak when once more the quite whisper of Madam Clairvoya interrupted.

"I shall be using my knowledge in order to help you channel your thoughts and powers... of course it may take time..." She started. Biff coughed sceptically.

"They don't want to be fortune tellers, they just need to know if it will help in contacting them they left behind," Biff said getting straight to the point. Madam Clairvoya feigned hurt and did not say much after that.

"Ahem," A short dignified cough came from the doorway. Melody, Biff, Luigi, Waluigi and Madam Clairvoya all turned round. In the door way stood a tall man. He stood up straight and marched into the room. He had neatly groomed light brown hair and moustache. In his arm he carried a few books. Waluigi noted that they feature theories on the afterlife.

"Waluigi, this is Neville..." Melody announced.

"...Resident bookworm..." Biff interrupted with a grin. Neville seemed not to hear Biff's obvious humour.

"I have devised a small rota which I think you will all find suitable. It will make things progressively easier if we all are to know what we are doing and how far we have progressed," Neville said. Waluigi didn't like Neville instantly. Neville spoke in a refined voice as thought he thought himself above everyone else. Waluigi didn't like this. Neville walked over and passed both Luigi and Waluigi a rota each. It told them when to report to Biff, Neville or Madam Clairvoya.

"Thank you Neville," Luigi said. He glanced at his copy of the rota and saw that they were due to report to Neville first thing in the morning and then it would be Madam Clairvoya. They wouldn't see Biff until the next day.

After Neville had also handed a rota to Biff, Melody and Madam Clairvoya he bid them farewell. He was retiring to the Library for the night. Biff and Madam Clairvoya also bid goodnight and left Melody with the two new ghosts.

"Well erm Luigi, I guess I should be getting along to my bedroom too. I am awfully tired. I suppose you'll be showing him where he's staying?" She quizzed Luigi. He nodded and bid her a good night. After Melody had swept out of the room Luigi told Waluigi to follow him.

They walked out of the Music room and down the corridor. Luigi pointed out which room was his on the way to one of the Mansion's many spare rooms. He also pointed out where the bathroom was situated. After leaving Waluigi in the spare room, Luigi retired to his room and settled down for the night. Tomorrow would be a busy day.


End file.
